Nueva vida
by SirSegador
Summary: Nuestro joven Vanitas debera afrontar la perdida de sus padres, sin embargo el no sabe todo lo que ocurre en las sombras, unos intentaran protegerle y otros matarlo,pero,¿Quien es de fiar y quien no? Primer fic, denle una oportunidad
1. Nuevos comienzos

**Hola gente, espero que se encuentre bien, en fin,si están aquí no hace falta que les diga que van a ver, eso si,les aviso de que este es mi primer fic, asi que no sean crueles con sus criticas, este fic tenia pensado subirlo antes,pero por x razones que no vienen al cuento me he retrasado un poco,aun asi,aquí tienen el primer capitulo, un cierto,esta historia será narrada bien desde el punto de vista de los personajes o en 3ª persona**

 **Dsclamer: Ningun personaje de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece,sus derechos son propiedad de Square Enix y Disney** **.**

Un chaval, de pelo negro y de una forma cuanto menos curiosa entraba en una sala, mantenía la mirada hacia abajo, con la cabeza agachada, bastaba con darle un ligero vistazo para ver que el pobre chico había sufrido un shock bastante fuerte, de hecho, no reacciono hasta que una mujer que le acompañaba le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda, apenas se inmuto, simplemente se dirigió hacia el mostrador, mientras que la mujer que le había dado el ligero empujón hablaba con el hombre de detrás del mostrador, este, tras asentir se dirigió al muchacho

-¿Tu nombre, por favor?

-Vanitas

El chico había tardado un poco en responder a la pregunta, además, su voz se notaba ronca, y ahora que había levantado la cabeza se veían sus ojos, de un inusual color dorado, estaban enrojecidos, señal de que había estado llorando

Tras un par de comprobaciones en el ordenador el hombre volvió a hablarle al muchacho

-Espera un momento, pronto vendrá alguien a por ti

Tras poco más de un minuto de espera llego un hombre vestido de traje, el hombre del mostrador le dijo a Vanitas que fuera con el, no sin antes desearle suerte, el hombre con el que fue Vanitas entro en un coche y le hizo una seña a Vanitas para que entrara

Tras unos minutos de silencio Vanitas s dirigió al conductor

-Vamos a un orfanato, ¿verdad?

El conductor simplemente asintió, al llegar le deseo suerte a Vanitas y se fue, Vanitas entro al orfanato, y tras los tramites de entrada, que consistió en decirle sus datos personales a la mujer de la entrada, pensó en dirigirse a su habitación, pero en mitad de un pasillo escucho que alguien se dirigió hacia el

-Oye tú, ¿Quién eres?- Era una voz cargada de arrogancia y con un ligero tono de superioridad

Vanitas se giró y vio a un chaval de unos dieciséis años, con una cicatriz que surcaba su rostro, a 1 metro detrás suya mas o menos había una mujer de la misma edad más o menos, con el pelo violeta ,un chaval musculoso, Vanitas los ignoro y continuo su camino, pero el otro chico hablo

-Oye, responde a Seifer, ¿Quién eres?-en opinión de Vanitas, el chico hablaba como un mono tonto

-Déjalo Rai, es solo un llorica, todos son así al llegar, ¿verdad llorica? Seguro que va a su habitación a llorar por su mami y por su…-Estaba hablando el otro chico, el llamado Seifer, pero a mitad de frase recibió un brutal golpe de Vanitas que lo tumbo al suelo.

En los ojos de Vanitas se leía ira y odio, quería encontrar algún modo de liberar la tensión y este chico lo había enfadado lo suficiente como para desahogarse golpeándolo, y eso hizo, golpeándolo en la cara, repetidas veces, su puño iba manchándose de sangre cada vez un poco mas, puede que fuera suya al golpear la cara de Seifer y también de este ya que llevaba ya bastantes golpes.

Vanitas escucho a la chica gritar ayuda, y el otro chico parecía estar sorprendido, a Vanitas no le importo y siguió en lo suyo, tan absorto que ya apenas oía nada, pero al poco noto unos pasos acelerados y alguien lo arrojo a un lado de un empujon ,tirándolo al suelo, levanto la vista y se encontró con un hombre de unos 25 años, pelo rubio corto y heterocromia,es decir, un ojo de cada color, en este caso el derecho era rojo y el izquierdo azul, se dirigió a los otros chicos primero.

-Fuu, Rai, llevaos a Seifer a la enfermería-tras eso se encaró con Vanitas-¿Cómo te llamas?

A pesar de que se le veía enojado, el hombre hablo con calma

-Vanitas

Vanitas aprecio como el hombre fruncía el ceño un poco durante una milésima de segundo, pero de nuevo volvió a su estado actual

-Ven conmigo, ahora

Caminaron por un pasillo, hasta lo que parecía un despacho, el hombre entro en el y le dijo a Vanitas que esperara

Narra Zero

Llegue rápido hasta mi mesa y saque mi móvil, debía hacer una llamada urgente

-Venga venga…¿si? Hola Ansem, escúchame..claro que estoy un poco alterado, déjame hablar, Vanitas está aquí...si ese Vanitas, claro que es el, sus padres decían que tenia un inususal color de ojos dorados, y es pelinegro… ¿Cómo que para que te llamo? Obvio para que te lo lleves… no, aquí no se puede quedar, es demasiado peligroso, es una suerte que la organización aun no sepa que esta aquí… ¿COMO QUE POR QUE TU?Por que tu tienes dinero y poder, a ti no te atacarían, al menos no de momento, tu podrias protegerlo…si, se que no te gustan los niños, pero debes hacerlo, por sus padres al menos, por su recuerdo…pues como se va a encontrar, tu que crees, casi destroza a Seifer a golpes…vale vale, ya me inventare alguna excusa para decirle que te enviado a por el… no, no le podemos decir nada, aun no, solo haría preguntas y eso podría hacer que se precipitara y se pusiera en peligro, si ya nos veremos, adiós.

Tras terminar la llamada salí de mi despacho para hablar un poco con el chico mientras esperaba que viniera Ansem

Narra Vanitas

Aquel hombre salió del despacho tras un par de minutos, había estado pensando en todo lo ocurrido hoy

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho hay dentro?-le pregunte

-Me llamo Zero, soy el que manda en este orfanato, y he llamado a alguien para que venga a por ti

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué no quiero que causes problemas, y por qué conozco a alguien que se puede hacer cargo de ti, no debería tardar mucho en llegar…mira, ahí esta

Me gire y vi a un hombre de una edad algo avanzada, puede que unos 50 años, pelo y barba blanca y ojos verdes, Zero me puso una mano en el hombro

-Suerte chico, y ahora tienes que irte con él, se llama Ansem por cierto.

El llamado Ansem relleno los papeles necesarios y se los entregó a Zero, en ningún momento me miro ni me dijo nada, solo me hizo un gesto de que le siguiera, así tuve que hacer, salimos y vi un coche bastante lujoso, el entro y yo también lo hice, condujo durante unos cuantos minutos llegamos hasta una casa bastante elegante y grande, pero todo eso a mí me importaba 0, lo único que yo quería ahora era estar con mis padres, por desgracia eso no sería posible nunca más.

Entre a la casa después de que aquel hombre lo hiciera, en ese momento me hablo, pero únicamente fue para decirme cual era mi habitación y que mañana me llevaría a un instituto para matricularme en él.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…

Narra desconocido

Entro a mi despacho mi mano derecha, estaba esperando ansioso sus noticias acerca de la operación que habíamos llevado a cabo hoy

-¿Qué noticias me tras Baig?

-Señor, el plan ha tenido un 66 % de éxito, planeamos mal y en ese momento el chico no estaba en la casa, y no podíamos esperar ya que empezaron a llegar bomberos y policías, pero los padres, así como las pruebas que apuntaban hacia nosotros han sido debidamente eliminados, además, me he encargado de eliminar a los hombres que fallaron en el cometido de asesinar al chaval

Estaba enfadado porque el plan hubiera fallado, aunque fuera una mínima parte, pero al menos todo lo demás había sido un éxito, y el que se hubiera eliminado a los incompetentes me complacía

-Está bien Baig, ¿algo más?

-El chico fue avistado con Ansem, de momento está fuera de nuestro alcance, y va a ser difícil acercarse a él, ellos estarán vigilándonos y atentos a cada uno de nuestros movimientos

-Entiendo, hay que ser discretos, a la mínima oportunidad que veías de matarlo, hacedlo, pero que no os vean, y que parezca un accidente.

-Así se hará.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les guste, no es demasiado largo pero en fin, dejen rewiews si quieren, pueden comentar lo que quieran, y si van a hacer criticas, que sean constructivas por favor, no digan cosas como "esto es una mierda" etc. Pueden dejar preguntas en sus rewiews y se las responderé en el siguiente capitulo,adiós.**

 **PD: Un saludo a and122, gracia s a el decidí intentar esto de escribir un fic.**


	2. Comenzando desde 0

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me leyeron y un saludo a hikariheartsong por dejar una rewiew,aquí esta el 2º capitulo**

 **PD: Si quieren preguntar cualquier cosa o lo que sea,déjenlo en las rewiews y se lo responderé en el próximo capitulo**

 **Dsclamer: Ningun personaje de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece,sus derechos son propiedad de Square Enix y Disney** **.**

 **Capitulo 2: Comenzando desde 0**

Narra Vanitas

Habia pasado ya un par de semanas desde…aquello, el director del orfantao, Zero, tenia bastante razón al desearme suerte, vivir con Ansem era una mierda, era un hombre estricto cuanto menos y bastante seco, limitándose a hablar únicamente para ordenar algo y poco mas, por suerte la mayor parte del tiempo estaba trabajando de modo que tenia bastante tranquilidad, en estas dos semanas no había ocurrido nada,salvo…

Flash-Back

Estaba en el instituto, Ansem me había llevado para matricularme, y meintras el rellenaba los papeles yo me di una vuelta, a fin de cuentas tenia que distraerme en algo para no pensar en eso… y dado que no había estudiado en este instituto ya que antes estaba en otro me dedique a darme un paseo por los pasillos, mirando donde estaba cada aula, de repente al doblar una de las esquinas algo choco contra mi, derribándome y tirándome al suelo

-¡Ay!Lo siento Sora- Quien hablaba era una chica a juzgar por el tono, pero al parecer me había confundido con otra persona

-¿Sora?

-Huy,perdón, es que te pareces mucho a un amigo mio, pero…ahora que me fijo tu tienes el pelo negro y ojos dorados,¿Cómo te llamas?-me dijo la chica, se había ruborizado un poco, quizás debido al error

-…Vanitas-

-Encantada Vanitas,yo soy Namine

Fin Flash-Back

Recordaba aun esa pequeña conversación, y con una sonrisa, me hacia gracia recordar su cara cuando se equivoco pensado que yo era otra persona,parecía…linda,iba a seguir en mis cavilaciones, pero escuche el timbre, con pocas ganas baje a ver quien era

-¿Si?

-¿Esta Ansem?  
-No

-Meh,le esperare,anda abreme

Mire por una ventana al lado de la puerta a ver quien era,su cara me resultaba bastante familiar, y no se le veía armado o peligroso,de modo que le abri

Narra Zero

Vanitas me abrió la puerta, se había mostrado bastante reticiente, aunque no le culpo, si yo estuviera en su lugar seria igual de desconfiado-me acomode en un sofá mientras esperaba a que Ansem viniera

-Bueno muchacho,¿Cómo te ha ido con la alegría personificada que es Ansem?

El muchacho no respondio, parecía que se había olvidado de quien era

-Soy Zero, ¿te acuerdas?

Vanitas fruncio el ceño, como intentado recordar, al parecer se acordó de mi ya que relajo el ceño y respondio a la pregunta que le había formulado anteriormente

-Bueno, quitando que es muy seco, apenas habla, no tiene sentido del humor, solo da ordenes, apenas esta por aquí y ni siquiera hablamos…pues me va bien-me respondio Vanitas

-Jejeje,veo que al menos tu tienes sentido del humor muchacho, y te va a hacer falta para convivir con el viejo

-Ya, no me digas

-Jejeje, bueno, he de decirte que Seifer te busca por cielo y tierra para la revancha, le has herido el orgullo y le has bajado los humos, están las cosas un poco mas tranquilas por allí desde entonces

-¿Cómo es que sigue allí si causa tantos problemas?

-Veras, no es tan simple, será mejor que te lo cuente todo desde el principio, empezó hará unos 5 años o algo asi, yo llevaba poco masde 6 meses como director y cuando Sali del edificio me encontré a esos tres, diciéndome que sus padres eran malos con ellos, en un principio pensé que era solo una tontería de críos-suspire antes de continuar- ha sido el peor error que he cometido en mi puta vida, busque a sus padres y mande a los niños de vuelta con ellos, y al la semana siguiente, mientras andaba por una calle escuche a una niña llorar, era Fuu, me acerque aver que pasaba y estaba Seifer en el suelo medio muerto y a Rai intentado reanimarlo,pero no presentaba herida externas, lo lleve rápidamente a una media amiga mia de confianza que me dijo que el niño había sido envenenado, me parecio sospechoso y me los quede durante un par de meses mientras investigaba, y descubri que fueron sus padres quienes lo envenenaron.

-¿Cómo pueden existir padres asi?-me pregunto Vanitas, indignado

-Te sorprendería la cantidad de casos que hay de padres que matan a sus hijos, en cualquier caso al final logre hacer que encerraran a los padres en prisión,de echo aun les quedan 15 años de condena, pero esos monstruos eran la única familia de Seifer, Fuu y Rai, de modo que tuve que llevarlos al orfanato, y nunca, jamas se lo digas ni a Seifer,fuu o Rai ,Vanitas, pero les he cogido cariño a esos tres, y aunque ellos jamas lo admitirían ellos también me tiene cariño

Vanitas se quedo callado, pensativo, al parecer sentía empatía hacia Seifer y los otros dos

-¿Y por que no los adoptas como tus hijos Zero?

-Bueno, no es tan fácil, por motivos que no puedo decirte no seria seguro para ellos

-¿Qué motivos?

-De momento te basta con saber esos, los motivos los sabras mas adelante

Vanitas iba a preguntar algo mas pero para mi suerte llego Ansem, le dije a Ansem que tenia que hablar con el en privado y me fui con el a su despacho

Narra Ansem

-Espero que no te hayas ido de la lengua con el chico Zero

-No, solo hablamos un poco, pero una cosa te tengo que decir Ansem

-¿Qué?

-Deja de ser tan seco y mandon, ambos coincidimos en que eres muy seco, el chico ha perdido a sus padres recientemente coño, no seas como una puta piedra con el

-¿Y de quien es la culpa de que sus padres estén muertos?-le acuse

Zero suspiro antes de contestarme

-Vale, si, fui mi culpa de que murieran, pero no averigue que iban a atacarles hasta que fue muy tarde, joder, esas semanas habían estado muy calmados los de la organización, incluso pregunte al espia que estaba dentro y me dijo que no había ningún plan ni nada, creo que Xehanort pensaba que eso era muy importante, según escuche después del ataque, había mandado solo a sus mejores hombres, incluyendo a Baig, su mano derecha y ejecutor personal, al menos Vanitas sigue vivo

-Te comprendo Zero,pero, espero que sepas que cuando toque a Vanitas explicarle todo acerca de sus padres y su muerte, tu seras el que le tengas que decir que murieron por tu culpa

-Ya ya, asumiré la culpa…hablando de otras cosas,¿Dónde lo has matriculado?

-En el Instituto Midgar

-En el Midgar….bueno, mientras que la cuadrilla de Cloud, Yuffie, Aeris,Tiffa, Zack y Leon no se les vaya la lengua estará bien la cosa

-Si,pero,¿ a que has venido Zero?

-Oh si, es para avisarte, en la organización están las cosas tranquilas, demasiado tranquilas según me dijo nuestro espia, temo por Vanitas, creo que quieren matarlo sin que nadie se de cuenta, hay que vigilarlos para que no actúen, bueno, eso era lo que te venia a decir, ahora me voy, ya nos veremos viejo

Zero se fue,dejándome a mi pensando acerca de sus palabras, desde luego que habría que vigilar a Vanias para que no sufriera ningún ataque, y también pensé en lo que dijo acerca de que yo era muy seco, quizá intentaría ser menos seco con el muchacho.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora,espero que les guste, hasta luego**

 **PD: Dejen rewiews acaerca de su opinión con respecto a la historia, diciéndome que cosas debería mejorar o que les gustaría ver, como, por ejemplo, que parejas les gustaría que salieran**


	3. Dark

**Buenas a todos de nuevo gente, tiempo hacia que no subía nada, pero ahora que tengo bastante tiempo libre esta semana me he dicho "Voy a actualizar esto un poco", probablemente este será el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, lo cual no es muy difícil de superar XD, antes de nada, como siempre contestare a las rewiews (más bien rewiew, voy a rewiew por capitulo XD)**

 **And122:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y que te haya dejado con hype, ese suele ser mi propósito, y si, en verdad en esta historia hay casi mas Pasado que presente, y el misterio casi siempre estará presente, mi objetivo suele ser dejar con preguntas al final del capítulo, oh y de Zero ya te digo que no se sabrá el 100% de el hasta el final prácticamente. El pasado de dichas personajes claramente afectara a la historia, eso dalo por sentado, ya sea para bien o para mal, además de que puede que introduzc personajes más ,depende de si los necesito o no. Ah y los agradecimientos eran necesarios, a fin de cuentas yo entraba en esta página solo a leer, nunca me plantee escribir.

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Kingodm Hearts me pertenece, pertenecen a Square Enix o Dysney (Salvo Zero, ese si es mío muajajajajajajaja XD)**

 **Capitulo 3: Dark**

Narra Vanitas

Empezaba un nuevo día, y en este ya tenía que empezar a acudir al Instituto Midgar, en contra de la mayoría de chicos que veían esto como una especie de tortura o aburrimiento, yo casi agradecía tener que ir, al menos así me distraería algo, después de ducharme y vestirme baje a desayunar, no me sorprendía no ver a Ansem por ahí, de seguro que ya estaría trabajando, aunque lo que me sorprendió fue un billete de 10 euros sobre la mesa, con una nota de Ansem que decía "Por si quieres comprarte un bocata o algo" eso me sorprendió un poco, cogí el billete y fui hacia el instituto

Cuando llegue al Instituto había un hombre esperando en la entrada, llevaba una ropa algo formal, y su rasgo más característico era un larguísimo pelo plateado que llegaba hasta el suelo, aquel hombre me dirigió la palabra en el momento que pise el Instituto

-¿Eres Vanitas?-su voz sonaba fría y carente de emociones

-Si

-Soy el director Sephirot, sígueme, te enseñare donde esta cada clase y tu clase, solo lo haré una vez, así que presta atención mocoso

-De entrada ya el director parecía un gilipollas integral, perfecto –pensé

Tras la visita turística por el Instituto me dejo frente a una clase, dio un par de golpes en la puerta y abrió el profesor, era un hombre igual de alto que Sephirot, con pelo rubio bastante desordenado, nada más vio a Sephirot pude notar irritación tanto en su mirada como en la mirada se Sephirot

-Aquí te dejo al nuevo Strife

-Pírate ya Sephirot

-Strife…-la voz de Sephirot sonó irritada, pero se largo

Después de irse el profesor se relajó un poco y se dirigió hacia mí

-En fin, ¿Cómo te ha ido con el Señor "Tengo un palo en el culo"?-me pregunto

Me hizo gracia su comentario y no pude evitar reír un poco por lo bajo

-No me quejo, ¿y tú eres?

-Cloud Strife, profesor de Historia, ¿y tú chaval?  
-Vanitas

Fue prácticamente imperceptible, pero el llamado Cloud levanto ligeramente una ceja al escuchar mi nombre, pero luego parecía como si nada

-Bueno Vanitas, faltan unos 10 minutos más o menos para que empiecen las clases, así que de momento puedes irte

Tras eso salí al patio y estaba simplemente me recosté contra una pared, al cabo de unos pocos minutos escuche que alguien me llamaba

-Vanitas

Mire en dirección de quien me llamaba, y era la chica del otro día

-Hola Vanitas,buenos días

-Hola,esto..¿Namine?-le pregunte con una sonrisa, no se me daba bien eso de recordar nombres

-Si jeje, mira te presentare a un amigo, ¡Ventus!

Vino un chaval de más o menos mi edad, pelo rubio bastante desordenado y ojos azules, estuvo hablando los tres un rato, Naime me caía bastante bien, era…linda, y Ventus era bastante chistoso, pero escuche a mi espalda un grito

-¡Tu!-la voz sonaba irritada y enfadada

Me gire y era ni mas ni menos que Seifer, al cual aún se le notaban un poco los moretones

-Tiene que ser una puta broma-susurre para mí mismo

Seifer venia directo hacia mi,pero poco antes de eso algo se movio rápidamente,colocándose entre mi y Seifer,no me hizo falta saber quien era,era obvio que era Zero

-Ya ya chicos,no se maten, Seifer, no ves que esta Vanitas aquí hablando con su novia-dijo Zero mientras me miraba a mí y a Namine de forma burlesca

-Vete a la mierda Zero, y que coño haces aquí-le pregunte

-Pues veras, en el orfanato no hay escuela y para que no me lleguen cartas de asuntos sociales traigo a los chicos del orfanato aquí, especialmente a estos tres-dijo mientras señalaba Seifer,Fuu y Rai- estos tres tienen la costumbre de escaparse, y esto harto de esas cartas de mierda, bueno, os dejo, no os matéis, y si lo hacéis que no os vean-djo Zero mientras se iba

Seifer y los otros dos se fueron por su lado y yo, Ventus y Naime, seguimos a lo nuestro

(Tras las clases)

El día había sido como cualquier primer día después de unas vacaciones, no se había hecho absolutamente nada, aparte de a Ventus y Namine conocí también a otro par de amigos de Namine y Ventus, que eran unos 2 años mayores que yo, Aquia y Terra, Aqua era una chica bastante simpática y agradable, su personalidad era parecida a Namine, y Terra, bueno, al principio fue un tanto seco pero luego ya fui viendo que no era un mal chaval

(Mientras tanto, en otro lugar)

Narra Desconocido

A mi despacho volvió a entrar mi mano derecha,Baig

-Señor,tenemos nuevas noticias respecto al joven Vanitas

-¿De que se trata?

-Al parecer ha ingresado en el Instituto Midgar, será difícil acercarse a el mientras este allí, ya sabe que esta el grupo de Strife

-No pasa nada, suponía que Ansem haría eso para proteger al muchacho, y tengo la solución, dile a Pyros que se vaya preparando, su misión será ingresar en dicho Instituto y espiar a Vanitas, si es posible que se acerque a el, y dile luego a Gelydus que vaya preparando toda la información falsa de Pyros para introducirle en el Instituto

-Entiendo, así se hará

Baig abandono el despacho, espere un par de minutos y luego hable a lo que parecía ser a la nada en mi despacho

-¿Qué quieres, Dark?

De entre la oscuridad de la habitación se fue haciendo visible una figura humana en la que resaltaban unos ojos verde esmeralda, no se le veía nada más que eso, ya que estaba totalmente cubierto por la ropa

-¿Crees que es seguro mandar a Pyros allí? Sabes muy bien que solo trabaja con nosotros porque se preocupa por "ellos"

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-Fácil, le estas enviando a un sitio donde lo más probable es que tenga contacto con nuestro objetivo y sabes muy bien que Ansem podría descubrirle y o bien eliminarlo o mandarlo a la policía, eso sería lo de menos, de prisión se le puede sacar fácilmente, y si muere da igual, pero Ansem bien podría convencerle de que nos traicionara, ya sabes que se le da tan bien como a nosotros la sugestión. Yo lo mantendría vigilado, pero en fin,tu decides, tu eres el jefe al fin y al cabo.

(Más tarde, en la casa de Ansem)

Narra Vanitas

El regreso a mi casa había sido normal, pero por alguna razón que no entendía sentía como si alguien o algo me estuviera vigilando constantemente. Al llegar a mi casa y entrar. Escuche como Ansem hablaba con alguien, al parecer por teléfono ya que no escuchaba otra persona

-¿Qué han mandado a Pyros? ¿Seguro que esa información es de fiar?...Si, ya sé que eres nuestro espía allí dentro, pero debes admitir que me resulta difícil creer que envíen a alguien tan joven…vale, si, ya nos veremos

Aquí me ocultaban todos algo, pero porque, no era tonto, sabía que estaba relacionado conmigo, pero porque todo el mundo quería ocultármelo

(Al dia siguiente)

Como el día anterior, estábamos yo, Ventus y Namine cuando de repente escuchamos a un grupo de personas que nos llamaban y tanto Ventus como Namine fueron a saludarlos, al parecer eran viejos conocidos, eran una castaña, un pelinegro, un rubio, un peligris, una pelirroja y un pelirrojo

-Hey chicos, cuanto tiempo, como habéis pasado las vacaciones-les dijo Ventus

-Pues han estado de puta madre, lástima que haya que volver, oye ¿y este quién es?-pregunto un tío de color de pelo inusualmente rojo

Tras la explicación de quien era yo tocaron las presentaciones, el chico de pelo rojo era un tal Axel, me miro un par de segundos tras decirme su nombre y me dijo "¿Lo captas?, la castaña se llamaba Olette, el rubio se llamaba Hayner, el pelinegro Pence, la pelirroja Kairi y el peligris Riku, este último parecía familia de Sephirot sino fuera por que el mismo me dijo que no eran familia ni nada por el estilo

-¿Y el vago de Sora Riku?-pregunto Ventus

-Creo que me dijo que estaba malo, aunque lo más seguro es que no haya querido venir hoy, ya sabes como es.

(En otro lugar)

En una sala estaban un chico de pelo rubio desordenado y ojos azules y una pelinegra de ojos también azules, ambos estaban sentados y recostados contra una de las paredes

-¿Cuándo podremos irnos de aquí Roxas? ¿Cuándo nos dejaran tranquilos? Preguntaba la pelinegra al chico

-No lo sé Xion, no lo se

Y es que aunque nadie lo supiera, hacía ya un año que esos dos estaban en la organización, no de forma voluntaria claramente, sino por la fuerza, era eso o los mataban a ellos y a sus seres queridos, de repente la puerta de la sala se abrió, entrando un hombre que ellos ya conocían demasiado bien, y al que de nuevo únicamente se le veían los ojos verdes esmeralda

-Hola mis queridos querubines, como se encuentran este fantástico día-les dijo de forma burlona aquel hombre

Ambos chicos le miraron con odio, y no era para menos, aquel hombre les hacía vivir un infierno cada vez que les visitaba

-¿Seguro que estáis pensado que vengo a haceros algo malo? Podéis relajaros, solo vengo a deciros que vuestro querido amiguito Pyros ya está metido en el trabajo, así que rezad por él, por que como falle morirá de forma espantosa mientras vosotros lo veis, y luego seguiréis vosotros-les dijo mientras se reía y se daba la vuelta

En eso Roxas se levantó, al parecer tenía intenciones de golpear al hombre, pero al momento de moverse se escuchó un disparo y un grito de dolor por parte de Roxas, aquel hombre le había disparado en la rodilla, tirándolo al suelo, mientras el hombre soplaba la punta de un revolver 4 y se reía de forma burlesca

-Vaya vaya vaya, creía que tras un año ambos sabíais que cualquier indicio de agresión hacia mí no sería tolerado por mi parte, en fin-el hombre suspiro antes de disparar a la otra rodilla de Roxas- en ese armario tienes un botiquín y todo lo necesario para pararle la hemorragia y curarle la herida, tranquila, no le he disparado en ninguna arteria, curalo Xion, no me gustaría que se me muriera y Pyros se pusiera echo una fiera. En fin, me voy, sed felices- dijo burlonamente Dark antes de irse

Tras media hora Xion logro hacer que parara la hemorragia y vendo las heridas de Roxas

-Roxas, eres un estúpido, porque lo intentaste

-No sé, quizá pensaba que le pillaría por sorpresa

La chica únicamente suspiro y le dio un beso en la frente

-Eres un tonto Roxas.

(Mientras tanto)

-¿Cómo va nuestros avances Baig?

-Pyros ya llego hoy al Instituto, he observado que el joven Ventus es amigo de Vanitas, por lo que seguramente Pyros lograra hacerse amigo de Vanitas también. Aunque nuestros hombres deberían intentar esconderse mejor, he notado como el joven Vanitas parece saber o al menos sopecha de que le vigilan.

-¿Algo mas?

-De momento nada, aunque tengo la sensación de que Ansem cada vez sabe mejor nuestros planes, como si nos espiara, ¿debo buscar indicios de algún traidor entre nuestras filas señor?

-No hace falta Baig, así será todo mucho más divertido

Baig asintió y procedio a irse pero en el despacho entro Dark, ambos se miraron un momento

-Dark-le dijo Baig con un tono de voz algo irritado

-Baig-le respondio burlescamente

Baig se fe de la habitación, quedando solo yo y Dark, el cual comenco a pasearse por la habitación mientras silbaba

-¿Qué quieres Dark? No tengo tiempo para tus juegos

-Tranquilo Jefe, solo vengo a decirle, más bien a pedirle que me asigne de vigilante a Pyros, ya se lo dije hace unos días, pero opino que ese chico no es del todo de fiar

-Está bien, pero que no te vean, no quisiera que Ansem nos descubriera

-Tranquilo Jefe, hare honor a mi apodo, jejeje

(Ese mismo día, 5 horas más tarde)

Narra Pyros

Volvía después de otro día de estar junto a mi objetivo, me sentía un poco culpable por tener que mentir a todos los que conocía y aparentar que no me pasaba nada, pero lo cierto es que estaba sometido a una gran tension, pero tenía que hacerlo, aun recordaba las palabras de aquel hombre cuando me asignaron la misión

"-Haz bien este trabajo Pyros, y liberare a los dos chavales, pero si fallas, despídete de ellos"

Debía de lograrlo, aunque otra idea se me pasaba por la mente, en la organización había escuchado hablar mucho de aquel hombre Ansem, quizás…quizás él podría ayudarme a cambio de información.

De repente sentí como alguien me agarraba y me llevaba a un callejón en el que no se veía nada, intente defenderme pero vi como la persona que me agarro saco un revolver y me apuntaba

-¿Quién eres?

-Tranquilo Pyros, creo que sabes quién soy

Y hay estaba esa voz que tanto odiaba escuchar

-¿Qué quieres Dark?

-Tranquilo, solo me han asignado para que te vigile, considérame tu ángel de la guarda, jeje, no te pases de listo, sabes muy bien cuál es tu objetivo, así que no falles, sabes que soy muy capaz de matar a esos dos, bueno, aunque hoy Roxas ya recibió un ligero escarmiento por querer atacarme, tranquilo, nada grave… solo un disparo en cada rodilla, nada importante

Odiaba a ese hombre pero, por desgracia, de momento debía tragarme todo mi odio y obedecerle

-En fin, hasta de que me vaya que sepas que quiero un informe semanal acerca de tus avances, y si no son satisfactorios, bueno, supongo que nuestro querido Roxas se tenga que acostumbrar a los disparos-dijo mientras se iba y se desvanecía entre las sombras

(2 dias después)

Narra Vanitas

Ya llevaba un par de días con esas sensaciones, aquí alguien me ocultaba algo,y me sentía vigilado, no espere mas, hoy mismo confrontaría a Ansem, cuando llegue a mi casa estaba junto con Zero, mejor para mi, sabia que ese hobre también ocultaba algo

-Hola Vanitas

-Zero,Ansem, se de sobra que ustedes me ocultan algo, siento como si alguien me vigilara constantemente y les he oído a veces hablar de asuntos relacionados conmigo, ¿Qué me ocultan? Quiero respuestas

Ambos adultos suspiraron

-Vaya mierda, y yo que pensaba que este día llegaría un poco más tarde, en fin, siéntate Vanitas, esto va para largo me temo-me dijo Zero

 **Bueno, creo que hasta aquí está bastante bien, no sé, ¿ustedes que opinan?**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como siempre manden rewiews dando su opinión al respecto.**

 **Como habrán podido ver, introduci a otro personaje, Dark, espero que se haya ganado la simpatía de todos ustedes la verdad, bueno ahora me gustaría hacerles un par de preguntas**

 **1-¿Qué parejas les gustarían para Ventus, Riku y Axel? Acepto sugerencias**

 **2-Tengo pensado empezar otro fic pero me encuentro indeciso entre algunas opciones, así que les pregunto,¿Fic sobre Bleach, Naruto o Kingdom Hearts? Sera en el universo en cuestión, nada de universo alternativo esta vez**

 **Oh y una última cosa que me gustaría pedirles, como habrán observado, no hay ninguna imagen para la portada de este fic y no tengo avatar, mi petición es que si alguno de mis lectores/as tuviera tiempo libre y les guste dibujar, si podrían hacerme un par de dibujos para la portada y el avatar, el que los haga recibiría premio, el cual le daré unas cuantas opciones a elegir, eso es todo, adiós gente.**

 **PD: ¿Al final creo que si ha sido mi capítulo más largo, verdad?**


	4. Úroboros

**En fin, han pasado ya unos 3-4 meses, yo creo que toca, como de costumbre agradecimientos a todos aquellos que leen y a los que dejan rewiews, en cuanto a las rewiws (o debería decir rewiew XD) la contestare cuando finalice este capítulo ,así que comenzamos**

 **Dislcaimer: Ningún personaje de Kingdom Hearts,Square Enix,etc…me pertenece, solo los Ocs son míos.**

(Narra Zero)

-En fin Vanitas, tienes razón, te hemos estado ocultando unas cuantas cosas, y dado que te has dado cuenta tú mismo será mejor si no te mentimos, así que será mejor si comienzo desde el principio. ¿Tú sabias que tus padres eran detectives verdad?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Veras, dos años atrás comenzaron con algo muy simple, un simple caso de extorsionacion de una empresa a otra, algo muy rudimentario, que ellos ya habían investigado varias veces antes, pero, como debes imaginarte, aquello no resulto tan simple.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Bueno, se dieron cuenta de que no era explícitamente la empresa la que extorsionaba, sino como un tercero, así que fueron tomándose más en serio esa investigación, y he de decirte que la trama era muy larga, ese tercero abarcaba muchas empresas, negocios y demás de esta ciudad, además de que empezaron a descubrir que manejaban también todos los bajos fondos. Toda esta investigación al final les dio sus frutos cuando se filtró el nombre de "Úrobros", al parecer es como un grupo de personas que manejan todo este cotarro, aunque no sabemos cómo va la jerarquía de eso, así que no sabríamos decirte nada de esto con claridad

-¿Qué paso luego?

-Luego…bueno, un grupo tan poderoso como Úrobros no es tonto, tienen muchos odios, ojos y espías, así que cuando descubrieron que su nombre se había filtrado, todo tomo un carácter más peligroso, sobre todo para tus padres, empezaron a llegarles amenazas de todo tipo, e incluso hicieron un par de amagos de intentos de asesinato, todo para que ellos se retiraran y les dejaran en paz, pero tus padres no se retiraron, a cada día que pasaban descubrían más cosas sobre la Organización, trata de blancas, contrabando, distribución de drogas, en fin, todo lo bonito que te puedas imaginar, y bueno…creo que el resto de la historia puedes imaginártelo, nos engañaron a todos hace menos de una semana, estaban muy calmados, ninguno sospechaba que fueran a hacer algo y… lo siento mucho Vanitas, te fallamos, sobretodo yo, debería de haber estado más atento a lo que iban a hacer, pero nos sorprendieron a todos, y ya sabes que ocurrió ese día-termine de contarle a Vanitas

Vanitas se quedó pensativo, parece que estaba asimilando todo lo que acababa de escuchar

-Ya veo…supongo que por eso tratabais de ocultármelo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y se lo que posiblemente estás pensando Vanitas, y olvídalo, no trates de ir tras ellos Vanitas, no has sido el primero en intentarlo, hay mucha gente que desapareció al intentar ir tras Úrobros, gente con más experiencia que tú en estos temas ha desaparecido y jamás se le ha vuelto a ver el pelo

Tras un par de asentimientos por parte de Vanitas este se fue hacia su habitación suponía, parece que tenía mucho sobre lo que pensar, quedándome yo solo con Ansem.

-No se los han contado todo, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, ¿estás loco? Que le iba a contar, que sabemos la identidad de algunos miembros de Úrobros, que tenemos espías, que unos chicos de más o menos su edad fueron secuestrados por la organización, que mucha gente de su entorno le sigue ocultando muchas cosas, no gracias, es mejor si no lo sabe todo, es mejor si no trata de atosigar a nuestros espías o si no trata de buscar a los miembros, eso solo haría que se pusiera en un peligro tremendo, cuando Úrobros ya no sea una amenaza ya le contaremos.

Al día siguiente

(Narra Vanitas)

Despues de otro día totalmente igual regresaba a la casa donde vivía, poco a poco comenzaba a hacerme amigo de Ventus y Namine, además de empezar a conocer a los otros que me presentaron, Ventus parecía estar siempre optimista y alegre, al igual que su amigo Sora, el cual tenía un parecido increíble conmigo, su personalidad contrastaba con la de sus otros amigos Riku y Terra, los cuales eran más tranquilos y serios, Namine por otro lado era una chica tranquila, a veces algo tímida pero siempre estaba contenta, más o menos igual que Kairi y Aqua, aunque se diferenciaba de esas dos en su amor por la pintura, desde luego ese enorme grupo era bastante curioso, aunque todos se llevaban bien, y yo cada vez estaba más integrado.

Mientras regresaba a mi casa capte una conversación de un par de personas en un callejón, normalmente habría pasado del tema y eso iba a hacer, pero escuche unas palabras que me hicieron esconderme para escuchar mejor

-Si, según he oído que Úrobros va a reunirse hoy-dijo una de las personas que estaba hablando

-Espero que no sea para pedirnos los pagos que les debemos, no quiero volver a encontrarme con…"ese"-contesto la otra, y pude percatar miedo en su voz

-No, esto es algo más gordo según escuche, al parecer se les ha quedado un cabo suelto en uno de sus trabajos, un chico o algo así escuche, un chico

-¿¡Un chico!?

-Chist, baja la voz imbécil, alguien nos puede escuchar, y como se entere alguien de Úrobros estamos muertos

Ya había escuchado bastante e iba a irme pero para mí desgracia al moverme golpee una lata que estaba en el suelo, haciendo que ambos hombres me descubrieran

-Ese chico, nos ha estado escuchando

-Puede ser un espía de Úrobros

-¡Que no escape!

Ambos tipos empezaron a perseguirme, y yo no tuve que empezar a huir, todo estaba en mi contra, sí, yo era más joven y rápido, pero por la adrenalina y el miedo no me fije hacia donde iba, quedando al final atrapado en un callejón sin salida

-Fin del trayecto chico-dijo el hombre mientras sacaba una pistola y su compañero hacia lo mismo

Puse los brazos frente a mi cara, la típica tontería de intentar protegerse, pero era todo una tontería, un brazo no puede para dos o más balas, cerré los ojos y escuche un par de tiros, pero no ocurrió nada, abrí los ojos y estaban los dos hombres muertos y un tercer hombre vestido todo de negro con capucha incluida y además, con un revolver

-¿Estas bien chico?-me pregunto, ese hombre tenía una voz algo grave

-Si

-Deberías tener más cuidado muchacho, estas calles no son del todo seguras, tienes suerte de que viera a ese par correr tras ti, de otra forma ahora estarías muerto muchacho.

Después de eso aquel hombre me dio un par de indicaciones para volver a una de las calles centrales de la ciudad

-¿Cómo te llamas chico?-me pregunto antes de irse el también

No estaba seguro de responderle, sí, me había salvado la vida, pero por lo demás era un completo desconocido, ¿Qué probabilidades había de siquiera verlo alguna otra vez en mi vida?, tras pensármelo un poco decidí responderle

-…Vaniats… ¿y usted?

Le vi levantar un poco la cabeza y observe únicamente un par de ojos verdes esmeraldas entre la penumbra de su capucha

-Puedes llamarme Dark.

(Más tarde ese mismo dia)

(NarraDark)

-Dark, te llama el jefe, pide que vayas a su oficina, parece que está algo cabreado-me dijo Schyte

-Seguro que se habrá enterado de que me encontré con el chico y no lo mate ni nada, sabiendo que me vigilan cada uno de mis movimientos no me sorprende que se haya enterado-pense

Mientras iba para allá choque sin querer contra un miembro de la Organización

-Oye, ten más cuidado, imagina que hubieras tropezado contra Longinus-le dije

Viéndole más de cerca me percaté de que era un nuevo miembro que había sido introducido hace poco en la Organización, parecía estar algo nerviosos, seguramente porque creía que se había metido en problemas

-Jejeje, tranquilo Core, parece que te vaya a dar una crisis o algo-le dije al nuevo para tranquilizarle

Estuve hablando con él un poco, preguntándole como había acabado aquí, me dijo una razón que era la principal de muchos otros miembros, huir de gente que le buscaba

-Bueno Core, debería irme, el jefe me llamo hará unos cinco minutos o más y debe estar algo cabreado, y tranquilízate un poco, que no te de una crisis nerviosa o algo

Llegue al despacho del jefe donde, como no, estaban él y Baig

-Supongo que debes saber por qué te he llamado Dark-me dijo el jefe con una voz que se notaba estaba controlada de momento a fin de no explotar en un cabreo increíble

-Oh no sé, hay tantas probabilidades en esta vida-le dije con tono soñador

-¿Te crees gracioso Dark?-me dijo Baig

-Depende del significado que tú le des a algo "gracioso" aunque conociéndote dudo que alguna vez te hayas divertido en tu vida

Íbamos a iniciar una de nuestras ya acostumbradas discusiones cuando el jefe al parecer ya se enfado

¡Basta! Baig, vete, tengo que hablar con él a solas

Baig se fue, siendo como era el perrito faldero

-Dame una sola razón para no matarte ahora mismo Dark, tenías al chico delante y no solo no le matas sino que además le salvas la vida

Comencé a pasearme de un lado a otro en la sala, mientras veía como la cara del jefe denotaba aún más y más ira, y antes de responderle no pude evitar soltar un bufido que se transformó en risa burlesca

-En realidad no sé por qué montas tanto lio

-¡Soy tu superior y debes obedecer mis órdenes!

-Ah…pero ahí está el quid de la cuestión, ¿verdad? Tú lo sabes, y yo también, sabes perfectamente que hay alguien más por encima de ti, y tanto tu y yo obtenemos nuestros privilegios de él, tú te beneficias de que él te deja dirigir este cotarro y te quedas además con una parte de las ganancias, y yo, yo solo debo responder única y exclusivamente ante él, así que te quedo esto bien claro "jefe", tu no me das ordenes, a nuestro superior no le ha molestado en absoluto ninguno de mis actos, así que no puedes reprocharme nada, y si estás pensando en eliminarme, cuento con más favores del verdadero jefe que tú, aparte de conocerlo de prácticamente toda la vida, así que tócame y despídete de todo, así que si me disculpas, me voy-le dije haciendo una reverencia exagerada y burlona

 **Y lo djeo por aquí,se que los capítulos que subo son algo cortos,pero esto es intencionado,cuanto mas largos hago los capítulos normalmente suelo dejar respuestas a varias de las preguntas que salen en el capitulo,de esta forma intento dejarla mayor cantidad de intriga posible**

 **En fin, como habréis podido ver siguen surgiendo varias cosas, oh, y a ver si adivina la identidad de los Uroboros que han salido hasta ahora**

 **Respondiendo a las rewiew**

 **And122: Intento siempre crear situaciones de humor en cada capitulo, además de intentar dejar guiños a varias cosas, Zero me resulta ideal para esos gags ya que su personalidad es invención mia y no tengo que ceñirme a una personalidad especifica**

 **El que dirige a Baig y Dark,bueno,tras este capitulo tendras aun mas preguntas con eso, se siente XD,oh y es mi intención que Dark sea algo odiado,ero como habras visto, no es oro todo lo que reluce.**

 **Las historias de los personajes las ire desarrollando en varios capítulos, de entrada te adelanto que el siguiente explicara buena parte del tiempo en la organización de Roxas y Xion y de como conocieron a Dark**

 **Lo de Namine y Vanitas ya amigos, son casi amigos, Vanitas va conociéndolos a todos, puede que parezca algo atropellado,pero no será en un plis plas, o al menos eso intento, y lo del misterio es mi principal objetivo,asi que… en fin, y con esto y un bizcocho,ya va para la web**


	5. Traidor

**Hola a todos, siento la demora en este capítulo, pero he estado muy pero que muy ocupado, ahora ya estoy algo más libre, para aquellos que sigan la historia de Naruto, calma, vendrá pocos días después de este capítulo, o eso intentare, pero este capítulo de Kingdom Hearts llevaba ya demasiado tiempo demorado, así que aquí vamos.**

 **Antes una pregunta, ¿les gusta la extensión actual de los capítulos? Es que no estoy seguro de si son suficientemente largos, personalmente creo que haciéndolos de este creo que queda ya que creo que si les doy tiempo a ustedes a que piensen y intenten averiguar los próximos movimientos de los personajes, pero, si ustedes creen ue los capítulos deberían ser mas extensos me lo dicen y yo sin problemas lo hare**

 **Dislcaimer: No me pertenece nada de KH, solo tengo propiedad de los personajes inventados de esta historia (Dark y Zero)**

 **Cap 5: Traidor**

(Sede de Uroboros)

Los miembros más importantes de Uroboros estaba dirigiéndose todos hacia una sala muy conocida por todos y temida por algunos, la sala de reuniones, sabían que cuando había una reunión podía significar varias cosas, el descubrimiento de un traidor, lo cual era informado a ellos para que acabaran con el problema ipsofacto, algunos de los miembros más antiguos recordaban aun, con un ligero escalofrió, como en medio de una de esas reuniones habían asesinado a un miembro al descubrir que era un traidor y todo había continuado como si nada después de ese incidente, también podía deberse la reunión a que se había descubierto algo importante de lo que había que encargarse, lo último fue hacerse cargo de una empresa recién adquirida para sacar más dinero de ella y también para hacerla servir de tapadera para un almacén de bienes ilegales. Conforme los miembros iban llegando a la sala de reuniones muchos de ellos ya sabían que no iba a ser una reunión agradable, simplemente debido a la presencia de Dark en la sala. Dark no solía acudir a esas reuniones, aunque supuestamente estuviera obligado, podían contarse con los dedos de una mano las veces que había acudido a una reunión, pero, las veces que había acudido, había destapado bastantes cosas sobre algunos miembros, miembros que por lo general ya estaban muertos, y además, siempre que había algo que le interesa a Dark de lo que se hablara en la reunión acaba haciéndose con ello, de modo que la presencia de Dark no era una buena señal para nadie. Pero, ya sabían todos que no había vuelta atrás, y asi la reunión empezó.

La reunión había ido bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta como solían ser, y la mayoría pensaban que Dark solo había acudido bien debido a que se aburría o para meterles algo de miedo con su sola presencia, pero, esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando lo vieron levantarse de su asiento y comenzar a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala, poniendo nervioso a algunos miembros por lo que fuera a ocurrir

-Compañeros… no hace falta estar tan serios, tranquilos…relajaos, seguramente estaréis pensado muchos "¿Habrá descubierto mis secretos?, ¿Sabrá aquello que hice?", antes de que diga nada, debéis saber que se secretos que están ocultos a la mayoría, pero, porque destaparlos ahora, cuando pueden ser de mucha más utilidad en un futuro-dijo Dark, ante estas palabras muchos de los allí presentes se tesaron, todos sabían que Dark siempre encontraba una forma de averiguar casi todo, pero no sabían que fuera capaz de conocer incluso lo que estaba oculto a la organización

-Así que tranquilos, no pienso revelar ningún secreto, tienen mucha más utilidad si se usan en la situación adecuada, no, pero sí que voy a revelar algo, la presencia de un traidor, y no de un traidor así al azar que lo esté haciendo para sacarnos dinero, no amigos míos, este traidor está pasando información de nuestros movimiento a nada más y nada menos que a Ansem, la única persona con la suficiente influencia, dinero y poder para suponer una amenaza directa a Uroboros, así que esta vez me tome la molestia de destapar personalmente al traidor- continuo Dark, antes estas palabras muchos se impresionaron, normalmente era Dark el que avisaba al jefe de un traidor o posible traidor y este mandaba a varios miembros a averiguar la veracidad de esas acusaciones, pero que esta vez el propio Dark hiciera todo el mismo significaba una cosa, esa persona moriría en poco tiempo, si acaso a no estaba muerta, pero, una vez más, todos sabían que a Dark le encantaba jugar con las mentes de las personas, darles falsas sensaciones de seguridad o hacerles parecer que el problema no iba con ellos para así golpear de manera inesperada, de modo que no se podía estar totalmente seguros con el

-De modo que ya que me he tomado la molestia de descubrir yo mismo al traidor que menos que permitirle estar en presencia de los miembros más excelentes de Uroboros y ya que estamos le mandaremos un mensaje a Ansem con su muerte, así que vamos a ello- dijo Dark mientras abría la puerta y entraban dos personas, una con un saco en la cabeza y otra con la típica ropa de Uroboros, esa ropa con capucha.

-Bien, antes de nada, debéis de darle un ligero agradecimiento a Core aquí presente, el me ha ayudado a descubrir al espia, en cuanto a este último, bueno, aquí lo teneis-dijo Dark mientras retiraba el saco de la cabeza de la otra persona, revelando a un hombre de unos 40 años, ojos rojos y rubio y con una mirada de miedo enorme, especialmente cuando le dirigía la mirada a Dark

(Flash-Back, horas antes de la reunión)

(Casa de Ansem)

\- ¿Tienes alguna información importante que nos permia descubrir la identidad de algún miembro de Uroboros? -pregunto Ansem a su espía dentro de Uroboros

-Tengo ciertas ideas sobre quienes pueden ser, pero de momento nada, aunque algunos miembros comienzan a confiar en mí, y al parecer el llamado Dark tiene depositada una cierta confianza en mí-le informo

\- ¿Dark? Eso es perfecto, nadie tiene ninguna idea sobre quien es, incluidos los propios miembros de Uroboros, tienes que decirme todo lo que sepas sobre Dark, así podemos hacernos una idea sobre quien puede ser o al menos saber cómo actuara para prevenirlo

-Dark es… raro, es como si tuviera doble o triple personalidad, a veces se muestra cruel, sádico, manipulador y calculador y sin embargo al segundo puede pasar a ser una persona medianamente alegre o incluso amigable, y a veces de repente se pone muy serio, al punto de dar miedo, y sus métodos de actuación, no he podido verle llevar a cabo ninguna acción y tampoco existe nada que nos dé una pista, los demás miembros parecen tenerle miedo, incluso aquellos que pertenecen al círculo de los más importantes, lo único que sé es que si quiere averiguar algo lo hará y que de vez en cuando se encarga de destapar a los traidores o espías de la organización.

-Entiendo, debes ir con cuidado en ese caso, ¿crees que sospecha de ti?

-No sabría decírtelo, le he visto en una ocasión estar hablando tranquilamente con otro miembro de Uroboros y de repente sacar una pistola y reventarle los sesos a la persona con la que él estaba hablando para a continuación revelar que era un traidor, hasta donde yo sé no le he dado motivos para desconfiar de mi, pero no se puede estar seguro.

-Aun así ve con cuidado, no quiero perder a un valioso espía y a un amigo

-Tranquilo Ansem, no me descubrirán, debería irme, pronto al parecer habrá una reunión de los miembros más importantes de Uroboros, aunque yo no este entre ellos veré si puedo averiguar algo.

Resulta qu desde hacia ya un tiempo a esta parte Ansem había logrado introducir a un espia en Uroboros y este les había sido de increíble ayuda paa prevenir algunos de los movimientos de Uroboros e incluso encontrar a algunos de sus miembros y eliminarlos, gracias al espía habían podido salvar recientemente a Vanitas, de modo que ahora era especialmente importante que no descubrieran al espía

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos allí presentes habría sido capaz de descubrir que Dark sabría en poco menos de unos minutos todo lo que se había hablado allí

(De nuevo en la reunión)

-Bueno, este buen señor de aquí era conocido en Uroboros como Wings, un buen matón he de decir, gracias a el muchos de los bajos fondos nos pagaban lo que debían, pero, imaginaos mi sorpresa al descubrir que estaba planeando usar información de Uroboros en nuestra contra para sacar dinero-dijo Dark mientras se agachaba para ponerse a la altura de Wings, el cual estaba de rodillas

-Wings, dime ¿pensabas que te ibas a salir con la tuya, que podrías chantajearnos? ¿Acaso los anteriores traidores muertos no te parecieron una advertencia suficiente para que no hicieras esto?

Wings no respondió, solo temblaba, estaba muerto de miedo.

-Bueno, de perdidos al rio- dijo Dark mientras que con mucha parsimonia sacaba un revolver y le disparaba en el corazón a Wings, matándolo en el acto

-Core anda, llévate a este despojo humano a un crematorio o lo que sea

Core obedecio a Dark y se llevaba el cadáver, sin eabrgo cuando estaba frente a la puerta Dark lo llamo

-Un momento Core, ven, veras, se me había olvidado, había dicho que haría servir al espia como ejemplo para Ansem, de modo que no puedo simplemente quemar el cadáver, dime ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

-Emmmmmmm, buffff, no tengo ni idea-le dijo con sinceridad Core

-Vaya por dios…dios…dios… eso es, gracias Core, me acabas de dar justo la idea perfecta para el mensaje-le dijo alegremente Dark

(Flash-Foward, 1 dia después de la reunión)

Ansem se despertó y fue directamente a ver su e-mail, quería saber qué información había podido sacar su espía de la reunión del otro día, al ver el archivo lo abrió, sin embargo se quedó totalmente petrificado, el archivo constaba solo de dos imágenes, la primera era el cadáver de su espía y amigo, pero lo peor era como seguramente habría muerto, pues estaba crucificado y prácticamente con cortes en todo el cuerpo, lo pero era que el la frente y el pecho se había escrito a ase de cortes "Dark", la segunda imagen se veía a una persona encapuchada y aunque no se pudiera ver nada de su cara debajo de la capucha se podía apreciar unos orbes verdes brillantes, seguramente los ojos y unos dientes en una gran sonrisa, y en el suelo, escrito con sangre de su amigo ponía "Con cariño, de Dark"

-Dios mío Zack… que le digo a Cloud y a Aeris- pensó Ansem mientras se le escapaban unas cuantas lagrimas

(De nuevo en la reunión)

-Bueno, ahora que ya me has dado la idea solo resta hacer una cosa-dijo Dark mientras se dirigía hacia el cadáver de Wings

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, al pasar al lado de Core todos vieron como apuñalo a Core justo en el estómago, este cayó al suelo tanto debido a la herida como a la sorpresa

-Core, no te lo veías venir ¿verdad?, si hubieras escuchado sabrías que dije que iba a matar al espía de Ansem, y solo mate a un traidor cualquiera, si hubieras estado más agudo simplemente te habrías ido, te habría dejado, me gusta dejarles a mis presas un cierto margen de tiempo y seguridad, hace que cazarlos sea mas divertido, ¿no te pareció raro que pidiera exclusivamente tu presencia para traer al traidor? Te podrías haber negado y te habría dejado, pero claro, seguro que pensaste que así te tendría más confianza y te dijera algunas cosas, que ingenuo- dijo Dark mientras le quitaba la capucha

-En fin, este buen muchacho aquí presente se llama Zack (Final Fantasy Crisis Core para saber su apariencia y quien es), una persona normal en esta ciudad, amigo de algunos de los profesores del instituto Midgar, entre ellos Cloud y Aeris, y recientemente también descubrí que amigo de Ansem- explico Dark a los presentes

-Core, espero que no te importe que te siga llamando así, bueno, que más da, ¿verdad?, supe de toda tu conversación con Ansem, eso de querer revelar a Ansem nuestras identidades, así que, como ligera tortura, ¿Qué te parece si te enseñamos todas nuestras caras, para que así al menos sepas quienes te mataron? -dijo con sorna Dark a Zack el cual estaba intentado detener la hemorragia de la herida que le había infringido Dark, pero, ante lo último dicho levanto la cabeza.

Zack vio impotente como todos los otros miembros alli presentes se reian, al parecer les gustaba la idea de Dark, y uno por uno se fueron acercando a Zack y se levantaron la capucha para que Zack pudiera verles las caras, sorprendido a Zack al darse cuenta de quienes eran algunos de los miembros

-Bueno, ahora el plato fuerte, siéntete honrado Core, nadie ha visto nunca mi cara, pero, ya que morirás en poco tiempo, ¿Qué más da?-dijo con sorna Dark mientras se levantaba ligeramente la capucha para que únicamente Zack le viera la cara.

Zack solo pudo abrir los ojos con sorpresa, jamas hubiera sido capaz de imaginar quien estaba debajo de aquella capucha

-Imposible…-dijo Zack antes de que Dark le dejara K.O de otro golpe

-Bueno, continúen con la reunión si tiene algún otro tema pendiente, o tengo asuntos que atender-les dijo Dark a sus compañeros antes de irse

Cuando se fue todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, puede que Dark fuera otro miembros y que en más de una ocasión hubiera ayudado a alguno de ellos, pero ninguno quería pasar más tiempo del necesario con el.

Mas tarde, después de que Dark hubiera acabado su "obra" se dirigió a una zona de la sede a visitar a dos jóvenes en particular, como siempre, nada más que entro fue recibido por las miradas de odio de los dos jóvenes

-Buenas tardes roxas, xion- dijo con burla Dark

Los dos jovenes se preparon ara lo que fuera a pasar, sabían que Dark era totalmente impredecible

-Vamos vamos chicos, no esteis tan serios, no estoy para haceros nada, estoy de buen humor, sobre todo después de eliminar a un traidor y a un espía hace nada de una sola vez, un dos por uno-les informo Dark

Aun asi ambo sabían que Dark venia a por algo, no les solia visitar si no era para sacar algo a cambio de ello

-Os alegrara saber que Pyros de momento está haciendo bien su trabajo, el jovenzulo de Vanitas al parecer esta bastante bien protegido, y tienes de amigos entre otros a Sora, Ventus, Namine, supongo que es obvio que sabeis quienes son

-Pero en fin, ahora vengo a por algo que os interesara, algo que si lo haces bien quizá os deje libres, pero que si fallas moriréis, veréis, consiste en…- les explico Dark

(Un dia después de la reunión y horas después de que Ansem viera lo que le había pasado a Zack)

-¿Cómo es convivir con Ansem Vanitas? Debe ser toda una experiencia-le pregunto con burla Ventus a Vanitas

-Si, seguro, no sé si ese tío se divertirá alguna vez, siempre esta serio, aunque hoy le veía algo más raro, triste-le dijo Vanitas

-Los profesores hoy también parecen estar tristes, incluso diría que la profesora Aeris parecía haber llorado, y por lo que escuche a Seifer parece que Zero también estaba raro, en sus palabras al menos-dijo Ventus

-Todos menos Sephirot parecían tristes-añadió Namine

-¿Habra pasado algo serio?-penso Vanitas

Entraron a la siguiente clase, que era la ultima que tenían ese dia y era con Cloud, pero, antes de que empezara el director sephiroth entro a la sala

-Cloud, nueva alumna, aquí la tienes-dijo mientras entraba en la sala una chica

Cloud asintió y murmuro entre dientes "Vete a la mierda Sephiroth", antes de pedirle a la chica que se presentara, la cual dijo sus gustos, su edad y por ultimo su nombre

-Me llamo Xion

Todos en la sala saludaron amablemente a Xion, pero, una persona que se encontraba alli abrió los ojos en sorpresa

-Dark… ¿ a que cojones estas jugando, que te propones?-penso esa persona

 **Hasta aquí, lo dicho, si pensáis que los capítulos son cortos me lo decís sin ningún reparo y tratare de hacerlos mas extensos, si alguien fue capaz de descubrir que Core era Zack esa persona es un puto genio, puede parecer que no di ninguna pista, pero, si alguien es un genio jodidamente avispado cando presente a core las palabras de Dark fueron "Core, parece que tienes una Crisis", si alguien hubiera sido capaz de relacionar Core y Crisis de la frase para sacar "Crisis Core", juego de FF donde el prota es Zack esa persona tiene todo mi respeto**

 **Tengo que decir que casi todos los nombres de los miembros de Uroboros son importantes y que son pistas sobre quiénes son, no son nombres escogidos al azar**

 **En fin, el pobre de Zack descubrió quien era Dark antes de morir, catalogándolo de "Imposible" ¿alguna idea?.**

 **Eso es todo, adios**


End file.
